


i will follow you into the dark

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Multi, tons of cutesy fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, a seventh year at Hogwarts, struggles with a growing crush on Armin. But I guess that the universe thinks the we're desiring to be apart. All Eren knows is that he will follow Armin into the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi chapter fic so please bear with me! I will try to update at least once a week, if I can. You can reach me at arminswagarlert.tumblr.com .

My high blooded, prestigious family have all towered about me. They were all perfect , with their cold, almost criminal like eyes looking down on me as I walked down the hall into my huge bedroom that was never quite home. It was okay though, tomorrow I would be heading back to Hogwarts, to moron I would get to see my best friend, Armin Arlert, and he would not judge me because I didn't exactly follow in my Slytherin parents. He would welcome me with warm arms back into my Gryfindor dorm and I would ruffle his hair and tell him how much I missed him.  
My name is Eren Jäger and I am the first born child of Grisha Jäger, I have a sister who is my age, she was adopted into our family after hers was killed by muggles looking to gain magical powers. She had graduated top in her class in the first year and been envied by all since then. I myself graduated fifth in the class and I was given the career option of serving at the ministers side but I know that after I graduate I will go our to keep muggles and wizards alike safe, and so will my sister, Mikasa.  
I finished packing my trunk at three in the morning, shoving in my red and gold scarf I had received in the mail from Armin' s mother when I was in the fifth year. I collapsed on to my bed and crawled under the thick, brown blanket that smelled like wool and lilies. I despised it. I hated this house and how they belived that to make your mark on the work you have to be cruel, you have to be powerful and over look the common people. You have to kiss up to the richest and the most famous, just to have a good life for your self. I was taught to be stony and not to care about others, I was raised to be selfish. But I wasn't, I wasn't selfish at all. I had always wanted to help the people. That's even the way I met my best friend, some one was punching him over and over because he way reading a dark arts book. Seeing that he was in trouble I rushed to the blondes aid. Long story short Armin was fine but that kid was not. And soon after we were inseparable friends.

〜

All the cabins were cramped as I shoved my way on to the Hogwarts Express, but I knew that in the furthest back cabin on the left, Armin would be patiently waiting for Mikasa and I. I pushed through the throng of people and halted to a stop in front of our cabin. Inside sat Armin, his long, blonde hair was tucked behind his ears, and his deep blue eyes were cast down on a text book that he probably read four times over during break. His slender legs swung back and forth, the tips of his toes barely brushing the ground. I realized I was staring pretty hard and a dark blush engulfed my cheeks. I quickly pushed the door open and quietly entered.   
Armin was so lost in his book that her didn't even notice my presence until I stooped and pulled him in to hug. Looking back on it, it probably wasn't the best idea to surprise hug someone with such a vast knowledge of spells that he could send your head spinning with a flick of his wand, but in the moment I wasn't thinking. He jumped in surprise and yelped, so I released him. Once her realized it was me a soft smile spread over his lips, and I couldn't help but to return it. He glanced over my shoulder, "Eren, Mikasa! I missed you guys so much," he stood up straight and took one long step to me and wrapped his thin arms around my waist. I placed my head on his shoulder and softly inhaled, he smelled so good, like apples and fresh ink. Oh god, that sounded really gay.  
"I missed you too Armin," I said with a cough. Before pulling away, my cheeks burning bright red.   
"I'm sure you had a great summer?" asked Mikasa, though she might have been stating it, she always had an odd way of speaking. Armin just nodded and we all sat down on one bench. I pulled a box of Every Flavor Beans from my bag and smiled.   
"So, are you guys ready to graduate?" hummed Armin, reaching over to steal some of the beans. His soft finger tips brushed my arm and tingles flared up and down the skin. What the hell? Was I sick or something, it was just Armin. It wasn't like a liked him or anything right? Right it must have just have been my nerves or something. Yeah, it had to be it. I rambled on reassurances into myself until I noticed both Mikasa and the blonde starring at me.   
"What is it?" I asked, confused by the pairs glares.  
"Armin has asked you a question, Eren," said Mikasa, rolling her dark eyes.  
"Oh! Uh yeah, graduating will be loads of fun, and we'll be able to all move into that house like we always said we would. It'll just be us, yeah?" I said, a grin playing on my lips. Armin gave a nod and I wrapped my arms around both of them, pulling them into my sides. "It's just us against the world."  
Just as the train began to lurch forward two boys burst in, panting slightly. I quickly retracted my arm from around their shoulders as Armin stood. "Jean! Marco! Hey it's been ages," Armin said. I gave Marco, a Hufflepuff boy with a face full of freckles and kind disposition, a quick nod, and threw a glare in the direction of Jean, who was Marcos best friend (though there had been some very gay rumors going around about the two of them) and the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, which made him my rival almost automatically. You see while Armin and Mikasa had gotten prefect badges, I received the honor of being the Gryfindor team captain.   
Marco and Jean spoke to Armin, who had snuggled up against my side in quiet tones. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update every Thursday, so stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
